hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KatKarlsdottir
Welcome! Congratulations on starting High Fantasy Society Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Watch out for Duplicate pages! We have had several duplicated pages. Most often the only difference is the addition of the word "the" before the word "Kingdom". Please check the "All Pages"page before making a new page. KatKarlsdottir 20:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) HFS Wiki Hi Katrin! I am so impressed and pleased with this creation!! Thank you so much for providing HFS with it's own wiki...I just hope people will gradually start taking advantage of this tool you've given us. I'm afraid you'll find more "edits" from me than anything else (I'm very wiki inept!), but I will keep working on Kalladen, trying to get as much info on the kingdom as I can. I'm afraid if most hfs'ers refuse to use this wiki it will be just one more case of our larp shooting itself in the foot! Thanks again for all your hard work! Sleet Our Wiki It has been less than a week and we have 57 working pages... This is without a "grand opening" announcement but only a passing comment in a thread that might have annoyed many folks. I'd say it's going to work out. Thanks for all the help! So far the only ones posting are you, Cedric, Bella amd me. I've got about 20 more pages planned. I'm trying to put up info that is relevant to the Combined realms before my Draken info. I've got about 20 Draken-info pages after that! I'm hoping that if we get a few kingdoms realy fleshed out the others will get jealous and add their info. Well I have a war to start, some NPCs to murder and Barad Duin to blame for it... I must be off. KatKarlsdottir 20:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC)